


(had they ever built) a good life

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Janos Quested, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I...like someone,” Kurt told him slowly, signing the words as he spoke. Azazel raised an eyebrow, cutting his eyes over to see Janos asking him to tell them more about whomever it was.
Relationships: Azazel & Kurt Wagner, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Janos Quested & Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	(had they ever built) a good life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this, but I wrote it and finished it so...oh well.

Azazel leaned against the corner of the couch, laying an arm over the back of the cushion beside him. Janos was attending to the fire, bent over with his ass in the air. Azazel whistled appreciatively out of reflex, not at all minding the way Janos’ sleep shorts clung to his ass with the bit of weight he’d put on over the last decade. 

Janos straightened out after a moment, and Azazel could picture the smile that’d be on his face as he looked at the fire he started. Janos always liked fires and was real happy that they had a fireplace in their bedroom. He’d always said they reminded him of the things he loved with a heavy look at Azazel that made him certain he was speaking of the way fire consumed him as he tore reality apart. 

Azazel watched him tend to it, a smile on his own face that only grew when Janos turned and caught him staring. He dragged his eyes up slowly, more than enjoying the view of his husband’s bare legs and his own t-shirt, whistling appreciatively again since Janos could see his mouth. 

Janos finger spelt perv, ending it with a horned gesture that was Azazel’s name sign. He grinned wider, then leaned further back against the couch and shot his eyes over to the cushion beside him. Janos rolled his eyes in response but he still made his way over and curled into Azazel’s side, fitting beside him as perfectly as he always had. 

Azazel wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him close, rubbing his thumb across his shoulder. He loved their nights. Loved the time the two of them got to spend together. Sometimes, even after a decade of being  _ free, _ it still felt like they had to hide around corners and sneak under Shaw’s nose. Even after the fucker’d been killed, they’d been careful around Erik till they’d found out their new leader was hung up on his telepath and they didn’t have to hide no more. 

Now that they were at the school, they could be as free as they fucking wanted. But after a lifetime of having to hide, it was easy to forget and easier still to fall into patterns of learned behaviour.

Janos taught sign to all the students, had ever since Erik brought them all to the mansion after a mission had left Emma too close to death for any of them to help, so he was busy most of the day. Azazel’s schedule depended on what was needed of him—he taught self-defence to the kids and martial arts to the X-Men part-time, and the other half he was sent on retrieval missions. They were nothing like the ones he’d gone on back when Erik was running things; these days it was more bad homes than government facilities he was rescuing kids from. 

He’d been on one a few days ago, and he was getting as much time in with his husband as he damn well could now that he was back. Holding Janos a bit tighter, Azazel trailed his fingers up and down his arm in a way that made the other man shiver and draw his legs up, curling even closer to Azazel’s side. 

_ Good day? _ Janos signed at him lazily. Azazel nodded, turning his head to kiss his husband’s forehead and breathe in the scent of him. 

One-handed, he partially signed back.  _ Yes. Taught children to fight. Always good. You? _

_ Good. Scott better at sign each day,  _ Janos told him quickly, no doubt excited. When Scott had first come to the school, he hadn’t been able to see at all. It had taken Hank some time to figure out a pair of glasses that would suppress his powers and the whole while he’d been upset he couldn’t speak to Janos without someone interpreting. He’d been real excited when Hank’d given him his visor. 

It’d been damn cute, but even with the glasses, he’d still had trouble. It had taken a long time for Scott to sign, and the kid  _ loved _ it now that he was starting to get better at keeping up. Azazel would sometimes sit in Janos’ class if he had nothing else going on, watching the man he loved teach kids who would  _ never _ know any of the pain they’d felt growing up. They had no idea how lucky they were, how much Erik and Xavier had done for them, and it was best that way. 

Azazel was running his nose through Janos’ hair, humming under his breath so Janos could feel the vibration against his chest and making his way to his ear. It’d been  _ way _ too long since they’d last been alone, and Azazel’d never been one to waste an opportunity. Just as he was flicking out his tongue and licking at the sensitive skin behind Janos’ ear, a crack sounded through the room and destroyed their peace. 

Kurt appeared in front of them in a show of smoke. The boy’s cheeks were flushed purple, and he looked damn nervous. His fingers were threaded together best he could, back stick straight and his tail rushing around behind him. Azazel recognized the stance ‘cause it was the same way he stood when something was bothering him. 

“Kid?” he asked, feeling his forehead drawn down in concern. 

He straightened up at the serious look on Kurt’s face, a feeling he sure didn’t like settling like stone in his stomach. Janos grumbled till Azazel leaned back into the couch, but he couldn’t get past his unease. Kurt was such a good kid, had  _ always _ been such a good kid, that there’d only ever been a handful of times where he’d been in trouble. 

That seemed to be what was going on here. That, or Kurt was this bent outta shape about something else.

“I...like someone,” Kurt told him slowly, signing the words as he spoke. Azazel raised an eyebrow, cutting his eyes over to see Janos asking him to tell them more about whomever it was. “Zat is...zat I am vorried over,” Kurt admitted hesitantly. “It is not one person.”

Azazel’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. He turned to look at his husband to see how he was taking the news—Janos was a  _ hell _ of a lot more religious than Azazel, and while he’d been able to get around homosexuality...this was a bit different. He had expected shock, but instead, Janos smiled calmly as he finger spelt two names that Azazel  _ really _ fucking wished weren’t them. 

_ “Really?” _

“Ja,” Kurt confirmed, his fingers knitting together nervously as he rocked onto the tips of his toes. “Ja. And zey like me too. Zey told me so.”

He caught Janos’ congratulations from the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t bring himself to look completely away from Kurt. His son had grown up so,  _ so _ much in the blink of a fucking eye. There were days were Azazel barely recognized him he was so damn grown-up, and now sure as hell was one of those times. 

_ We know Kurt gay? _ Azazel asked, ‘cause that sure as hell was a conversation he would’ve expected himself to remember and he couldn’t think of  _ nothing  _ like it. 

_ Now. Yes.  _ Janos confirmed so Azazel nodded a few times. It wasn’t like he’d ever had any expectations on the kid, or planned out his wedding or nothing, but...it was still a bit of a shock.

“You...you care?” Kurt asked him shyly, his eyes stuck on the ground and his tail swaying lowly near the floor. 

Azazel opened his mouth but got an elbow placed firmly against his ribs. “Ow, fucker,” he hissed, looking down and trying to figure out how the hell Janos had even worked up enough force for it to have hurt that badly with how closely they were still cuddled together. Azazel gave him the finger but didn’t move his arm from where it was still around Janos’ shoulders. 

“Fuck,” Azazel swore, running a hand down his face. “No kid, of course I don’t care. Just...really?” he asked again, signing along for Janos in a way that was completely natural after decades together. “The two of them?  _ Really?” _

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he saw Kurt’s face. “Ja. I...I can try not to like zem if you vish.” 

“No. No, fuck that wasn’t what i meant,” Azazel told him seriously, reaching out a hand and letting out a breath of pure relief when Kurt shuffled forward and wrapped his few fingers around Azazel’s hand. He squeezed as comfortingly as he could when he asked, “They’re just...you don’t find them annoying?”

Kurt giggled, and his face got an even darker shade of purple. “Nien. I find zem very cute.”

“Well. Uh...” Azazel trailed off, not having a single clue what the  _ hell _ he was supposed to say to that. 

_ Tell us more how they told you?  _ Janos asked him, pressing more of his weight against Azazel’s side. He accepted it with a smile, turning his head to give his husband’s forehead a quick kiss. 

“I left ven zey told me zey liked me to see you two,” Kurt said with a growing grin before he asked, “May I go back?”

“Yeah, get out of here,” Azazel told him, ignoring Janos telling him to have a good time. That sure as hell wasn't something he needed to think about. 

Janos curled more into his side and Azazel tipped his head against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and wished for strength, wondering how the hell he’d ever gotten to the point where his son having a crush on two  _ delinquents _ was the most distressing thing that’d happened to him that day but being so, so grateful for the life he had, one he never could have even  _ hoped _ for himself. 

Janos’ fingers patted his chest comfortingly, so Azazel pulled him closer. A moment later, his husband’s hand landed high on his thigh, and Azazel’s lips curled into a smile as he looked back down at the man he loved to find a purely  _ evil _ smile on his face. Damn, had they ever built a good life. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
